


Protege

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [15]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 门徒Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: 此类沙龙聚会一贯是很隐秘的，偶尔看到几副新面孔，被自己的“主人”带来炫耀。Benny忽然看到Law生将Jacky带到这个场合来。





	1. Chapter 1

Benny是亲眼看到Law生带着Jacky走进来。

这个沙龙色调浓重，金色和紫色的琉璃板铺在墙上，作为装饰。灯光从上方泄下，是白色的，但是被透明的琉璃折射，于是忽然就很华丽了。Jackie头一回带Benny进来的时候，他心情且还不错，对Jackie说，这些光弄得像圣光一样。  
Benny后来很后悔讲过这样一句话。他的悔疚是真的掺了酒，Jackie觉得他恐怕太紧张，如果真的是这样，难免会让众人都尴尬的，所以刚一坐下来，就劝他多喝几杯。喝醉之后，一切事情都显得很美妙……Benny记得，他在一中朦胧的燥热中，抓住Jackie的胳膊问：你是Jackie吗？  
——你是我的Jackie吗？  
对方如何回应的，他记不清楚，也看不到那人脸上的表情。酒醒之后，他是躺在Albert的怀里。完全是被空调冷气冻醒。除了腿上搭的一条薄毯，他的身体完全裸露着，不必多言也晓得之前发生了什么。Albert正在用苍白的、干瘦的手抚摸着他赤裸的胸口。那种抚触的方式，并不能使他兴奋起来。情潮退去，他的身体疲倦刺痛，身后刚刚被使用过的那个部位，干涩又疼。Albert摸着他，挑逗着，在他耳朵边讲话。  
小声说，你啲肉好软吖，里面嘅都系呢。  
后来Jackie讲，你都不知道你有多嗨有多淫，老板基本就是被你强奸的。  
他还说这个沙龙，一般没有新面孔。都是老板们来玩耍的，各自带个爱宠。Benny连反驳都懒得有，随他讲得情绪激动，还摊开手。Jackie颇激动地说，你怎么能算我的宠物呢？你算老婆，算女朋友，比那些更高。Benny，你是我的伙伴，是搭档，是我自己一个部分，我们是平等关系，十多年，一贯如此。你是可以选的，那些小孩子，他们不能选。你是自己情愿陪我们玩的，本来就是share，愿意就愿意。你看我都不会逼你，才不会逼你。  
他真的没有逼迫过他，或许是灌醉了他，然而酒品不好是他的私人问题，怪不得其他。  
Benny问：你是不要我了？  
然后Jackie就搂住他，爬到他的身上来，吻着那些以往经常抚慰的老地方。Jackie其实是没有变化的，可能真的不觉得这种事实际有什么不对。他们对性的观念一度有差别，都已经到了开始走下坡路的年纪，Benny才忽然觉得，可能是自己的问题。  
他不应该觉得自己就是与他们并不一样。除非他已不与Jackie一道了。事已至此，今后他们当然还是要在一起玩的。  
第二次Jackie开车来接，Benny便仍旧愿同他去。

这只是种社交经历。Benny知道，他跟“那些”不一样——这里指的是老板们带来的男人们，“那些”之中有一些是他过往交道过的演员，甚至算得是朋友。  
比如Daniel，接过他的几部戏，都是很好的角色，他的表现也出色。Daniel天然有种狡诈气质，适合演聪明人，在沙龙里他保留这种气质，扮好他的角色，总做聪明的宠物。  
总是Albert带他来，听说他俩的关系并不固定，有点各取所需的意思。Daniel的经纪人偶尔也会来玩，他与Benny更熟稔些，大家是多少年的老友了，无话不谈。  
经纪人说，大概唔会一直咁，佢要结婚嘅。  
但是在沙龙里是看不出谁有怎样的谋算和精力，有精力都用在彼此身上了。Daniel最聪明的地方，是他跟每个老板的宠物都很熟，入得这个门，会主动与人搭讪缓解彼此的紧张尴尬，出了这个门，还会笑笑地邀他们饮茶。  
Benny第二次同Jackie去，比第一次尴尬紧张好多，坐在沙发上，看见Albert领着Daniel走过来，他就攥紧了自己的手腕，捏的高脚杯里，红酒都在晃。幸好头一个与他说话的是Daniel，他们坐在一起就开始谈电影。有点点怪异，却让他很快觉得放心，至少还有一些环节他能掌控，至少聊什么还可以选。  
尽管后续的结果也差不多。  
Daniel不止一次同他说，他们俩也是可以做的。为什么不试试呢？这游戏的规则，就是可以当成没有规则。规矩都由你来定，他同Benny说过，我都听你的。  
Benny沉默了一刻，他抽了条毯子把Daniel的裸体也裹上了。阿Dan再说什么，他都不再愿意交流了。  
可能在他看来，他俩人若从衣冠楚楚地坐着聊电影，转眼变到满身性交痕迹地披着毯子趴着聊电影，委实有点可笑。Albert和Jackie在旁边谈论他们，谈他们方才的表现，动作、表情、谁比谁够劲，谁比谁要紧……他们在旁边，赤裸裸地谈电影。  
电影对Benny很重要的，不是这里发生的那些事可比。他做不下这样的事。  
Daniel除了电影说了很多，似乎还有他接下来的人生计划在里面，他滔滔不绝。这些Benny都没有听明白。他对Jackie说，我有听到一句最清楚的，他说到Jacky了，他说Jacky刚签到香港来的时候，去片场搵他，他们以前在北京的武术的武术队住在一起，一起跟着师傅训练。Wu Jing算阿Dan的小师叔来的，但他去片场搵人叙旧的时候，阿Dan推说忙，没有肯相见。  
Benny说：为什么不见呢？他都有空陪老板。  
Jackie说：Wu Jing是吧，你要说清楚，是那个小孩子，并不是我。名字读音相同，真是麻烦得多。姓Wu的细佬，你跟我从小看着长大。他当时还没有红嘛，阿Dan就不想见啰。我晓得Dennis Law在捧他了，但凡砸足够钱，也会很红。  
Jackie说，Jacky Wu的名字，总有一天会火起来，他如果不改名，将来鬼佬都要把我们两个搞错。

那时候Benny敷衍了几句，都是没有详细说Jacky的事。彼时他与Jacky也有一两个月没有见面，他确实暗自想过，倘若见到面，又有新的话题，可以聊聊当初的阿Dan。  
这是一语成谶，从他有了这个念想之后，他们旋即再见。快到仿佛一眨眼。  
——就是没有想到，会在这个沙龙里罢了。

 

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

Benny确实认得Jacky很多年。  
九十年代，他演了头一部武侠电影，被合作的导演领到Jackie的面前来拜会，那时候才二十郎当岁，正是粉粉嫩嫩的一个年轻后生。Benny还记得他被领着到五星级酒店的房间，拜会暂居港岛的Jackie……他走进来，粉白的脸异常干净，两颊都是少年少女独有的殷红。虽说二十多岁，人的骨型已定，但他少年人，薄面薄唇，自幼习武的人，身上没有一丝多余赘肉，单纯精瘦。  
那小孩儿走进来，猴儿一样一直在动，东张西望。而后便望见Benny，他坐在Jackie的卧床上，穿颜色鲜艳的衣服和浅蓝色仔裤。因为不知有人来拜访，所以赖床，导致现在没有法子跑掉，只好随着Jackie会客。  
几个引荐的前辈，与Jackie坐着讲话，大抵是Wu Jing小孩子的履历，说他得过两届全国武术冠军，五岁开始打缨枪，十分专业。Jackie就笑一笑，淡淡道：Benny此前拍玩嗰套片里面，龙套个个都系武术冠军。  
是提到他了，Benny有些小小的羞涩尴尬。他扭脸看向人丛扎堆的方向，冷不丁听见一个声音，显得极近，来自Wu Jing。  
小Jacky指着大Jackie的背影，悄悄问Benny道：Benny导演，你认识“他”多久啦？  
并不很久的，Benny还记得自己这样说，就在认识你之前，没几天。  
隐秘的旧事，到而今有十多年。

Jacky那时候没有留在香港发展，在内地拍了很长时间的电视剧。两人偶然见面，他总以Jackie的门生自居，大家总也认可，只是身为这一代功夫偶像国际明星学徒的好处，他其实并没有得着。  
Benny都同他话，不要急，急不得。  
他是惯常教导年轻人要坚持和踏实，始终保有希望。  
从那时开始，每年都有三两个月，Jackie往返内地，Benny也曾相随，那种时候，但凡有空，Jacky都专门带礼物来拜会。经常就是打包好的北京烤鸭，若人在京城，就直接邀去吃羊肉火锅。Jackie他是请不动的，Benny通常都去，给他足够面子。席间极少只得他们两个人，往往有许多Jacky的老友兄弟，热热闹闹，推杯换盏。  
Benny从来不多饮酒，在他们面前，他要拿住身段。  
有一年多多少少喝了几口，脑子不甚清醒。醒来之后，有Jacky在身旁坐着守着，递茶点给他，同他说，你喝醉了原来是这个样儿……  
北京话，绕着舌头，圆滑潇洒，Benny想学又学不会的。他笨拙地学着舌反问：怎么样儿？  
Jacky说：导演喝醉了，非要送一首歌给我。用Walkman加耳机，塞在我的耳朵里，强行放给我听。  
那是挺丢脸的，还好只是有趣。歌也是柔和的歌，没什么大问题。Jacky趴在桌上，同他笑着讲：那首歌我还蛮喜欢的，打算学着唱。  
他趴在他的手臂上，当初瘦削的少年，现在年龄增长，是健壮了很多。冬天，在有暖气的屋里，他脱掉外套，穿着薄薄的短袖衫，肌肉的轮廓展露无遗。这点跟Jackie年轻时真是像得要命。  
Benny在那天，忍着追魂夺命的头痛说：等你到香港来发展的时候，我给你拍部电影。  
Jacky怎么说的？他当然是很兴奋的……然而究竟如何兴奋已记不得。Benny单单记得，他盯着自己老久，忽然就开口说：这么快……你头发都白了，这些年是不是很烦恼、不大快乐？

他们到很晚才有机会合作。仿佛是先成为亲人，再做了同事。是已经习惯了从彼此的碗里夹菜吃，而后才有一道推演角色、制作电影的机会。  
是一部动作片，当然了。开拍的时候，时间过去很久了，Jacky的样子都变了。他以前白而且瘦削，是个单薄的少年，如今就黝黑些，在片场脱掉便装，即露出肌肉精致优美的背脊和肩膀。  
Benny站在他身后不远处看，一时间他想得到很多词，大抵是美的，都可以用来形容这个男孩。还有一些奇妙的了联想，譬如他想到涂着油的角斗士，在古代的罗马，他们踏着黄沙肉搏，他们的身体，可能就像这样子。强壮的、优美的，蓄着无限力量和潜能的，统统很经典。  
这一刻看来，他已经不再是小孩，而且绝不再是少年。Benny的指甲不自觉地在指腹的软皮上抠蹭着，一丝情不自禁的潮热涌上他的脸。他是忽然意识到，多少年来他当做孤儿般关照的这个北方男孩子，已经长得这么大了，真正成熟了，再也没办法被自己完全当做孩子来看待。  
Jacky把黑色的短袖套在脖子上，并不急着往下拉。他似背后有眼，就扭过头，冲着Benny微笑了。  
他笑得很得意，仍像是某种骄傲、单纯又敏捷的小动物。但Benny想，他信任我，我刚才却在胡思乱想什么？  
他的生活已经乱了套，工作这方面一直形势大好。他愿意长久地将Jacky留在“河岸的这一边”。他与Jackie与Albert在沙龙里发生的一切，他都希望瞒定这个孩子，要他长久地不知不觉。  
晚些时候他们都有一道吃饭。吃过盒饭再开夜工，是Benny的习惯。他们吃干炒牛河的时候，Jacky还是像年轻些那时候，从他的碗里捞河粉和牛肉——连撒娇都不算，完全、完全都只是习惯。  
一边吃着嚼着，一边他开口。他说，跟你说个事儿，Benny，我没把初吻留住。  
Benny噎了一口。他是立刻想到Jacky已经三十多岁，这种事若没有经过，才是不可思议。  
一瞬之间，若不是不想破坏化妆师弄的造型，都想去摸他的，轻抚他头顶的软毛。Benny好不容易才把这种冲动忍住了，笑道：如果不是很后悔，都不要紧。以后合同里写好，只吻中意的人。  
Jacky道：今次你没有写吻戏给我。  
Benny窘迫道：我以为你会比较想吻中意的人。  
Jacky又捞他一根河粉，说：对啊，这种事儿我也不爱演啊，来就来真的啊。  
他翘起舌头，又吐露调皮的京腔。Benny暗自想，这小孩子工作太忙，有太多愿望。他不像Jackie那种运气太好、成名太早的人，吻都是要享受接吻，做大哥不可能这么纯情，一味只吻住中意的人。  
十几年前他还信，以为大哥中意自己。十几年后就明白，是能一直做得好搭档，就算是缘分无尽。

想到Jacky、说到缘分就不得不提一提Dennis Law。  
Law生是全港第一个专注捧Jacky做功夫片男主角的导演。他不光是导演，也是老板，除却投资地产，自己也投资电影。之前为与Jacky做一套地下拳赛为题材的片子，都有专事到北京陪他特训了半年。  
此情此意，Benny总觉得，肯定有与别个不同的地方。  
他也曾偶尔与Jacky提起Law生，然而Jacky但凡说到此人，向来用敬称，总道是Dennis Law先生说如何如何。  
直至前不久，大家聊天提到，这个称呼都仍是没有变。Benny于是也就想定，不要这孩子了解，阿Law都也是那个沙龙的常客。  
他是不带宠物的……至少此前从未带过。他也不参加“游戏”。Benny有一回走进去，陡然间看到他坐在角落里，端一杯红酒，魁梧巨大得仿佛一座山。  
这人是非常高大的，在广东人当中很罕见，身量简直像西方传说中的巨人。听说平素也爱热闹，喜欢故作市井，不屑于安静文雅的伪装，然而在那沙龙里，他就总很安静，就似一堵不说话的墙。  
Benny看到阿Law，此人一双眼睛白多黑少，用审视的、甚至有些戏谑的目光上下打量自己。他忽然意识到一桩可怖的事情，阿Law到这里来，就拥有那种权力，如果他放下杯子，马上就可以参与进来，对自己为所欲为。他不禁打了个冷战。  
这件事始终没有发生，却又始终如恐怖的利刃高悬在Benny的头顶上——它只是还未发生，随时都可能降临。他不结束这种生活的状态，与Jackie摊牌，这件事早晚要来。阿Law可能只是因为没有觅到满意的宠物，无从交换，他惯做老板，也不情愿占别人的便宜。他早晚会带来等值交换的东西。  
他与Jacky的关系太亲近，他们刚又合作了第二部电影。Benny对Jackie说，阿Law如果一直在，我是不想去了。  
Jackie答他：你又唔系咩宠物，冇得拣。你有得拣啊！佢要上你，你拒绝就好喇，推个后生嘅畀佢。你惊咩，佢嚟呢度，唔会与冇玩过嘅人乱讲，大家出咗门都仲要一齐玩，不过另种玩法。都系埞嘅人，你唔使怕啦。  
Benny说：我不是怕。  
他都不好说自己不是怕只是惭愧。Jackie会鄙薄他的惭愧，觉得他一把年纪，追求了这么多次生理快乐后，还要这份面子装作纯情。  
正是他一把年纪，发都白了，才如斯懂得惭愧。但凡他想起阿Law在角落里坐着，自己在他眼前任人宰割，就觉得活像躺在定时炸弹上。他怕Law生早晚会与Jacky讲出这些，以后大家朋友、亲人都没得做，什么都没有了。  
再也不会有个傻小孩，从他的饭盒里捞着河粉，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕同他说，我失去了初吻。

他是怎么都料想不到，阿Law终于带了“他的人”来这沙龙时，就是带的这一个Jacky了。

 

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

Benny听Daniel说起，Jacky拿了烟去洗手间。  
他是主人带进来的，自己出不去这个门，Benny抱一线希望，在二楼露台包厢备用的一个小一些洗手间里找到他。果然是脸对着墙，吞云吐雾。  
这个洗手间里隔音没有大的浴室好，都能听见服务人员在调试今天的背景音乐。Benny确定，Jacky这样敏锐的武术家，当然是听得到自己的脚步声近了。音乐怎可能干扰他？他在片场的时候，背后多刮一丝风，都能引起他的注意。  
可是等到Benny走得很近了，他都没有任何反应，自顾自只在抽烟。  
这不是武术家待的地方，Benny想，可这也不是他合适说的劝诫。他站在一个散发着消毒水味道的便池旁边，望着他视同门生、挚友与爱儿的这个男人，把自己埋在刺鼻的烟雾里。愁云满面，想了好久，被无视了好久，几乎都等到Jacky抽完这支烟，始终想不出要怎么开口。  
终于，沉默把他挤迫到了尽头，一股蛮勇之气慢慢被榨了出来。他突然迈出一步，捉住Jacky的胳膊，猛地把他一掀，拉拽至转过身来。  
他像个颠佬，冲这早已长大的“孩子”喝道：这里不是你来的地方，我现在就送你出去。  
这或许不是他一生中最冲动的一个时刻。因为他也曾经历过更冲动的时刻，他曾经是可以不顾一切，跳上某人的车，不管他往哪里开，不管他开到多快，不管明天会在哪里醒来，不管今后要怎样过活。这一刻已不是那一日，他能做的也就只有这么多。  
他说：你不要担心Law生那边，大哥能担待，我去说说……  
也只是到这样一个程度了。  
他动手时头晕目眩，紧张到胸腔里咚咚擂鼓。忽而那鼓声就停了，他的热切没有回应。Benny自觉目光冷静下来，清明起来，他看到Jacky，站在他对面，微微皱着眉，表情是从未有过的冷淡。大概大家彼此在这里相遇，算不得快慰。  
为什么要我走？因为这里不算什么好的地方？——Benny听见Jacky压得很低沉的声音在嘀咕，他听见这孩子说：既然你不觉得这里很好，那你为什么在这里？为什么大哥会带你来这里，Benny？  
事情很复杂。Benny在自己的心内说话，我的事很复杂。我花了十多年……把自己逐步作践。  
这是不好出口的，没必要解释，他无言以对。他的手还抓着Jacky的胳膊，只是声音都哽咽在咽喉内。  
他的目光仍旧切切，还是那个意思，是那种心思。他望定Jacky，拽着他，意思仍是，要趁着今夜的狂欢没有开始，先把他领出去为佳。  
Jacky没有再多话，也没挣扎，他在洗手台上摁了烟头，凑上来张开双手。他比Benny要矮一个头，抱住他时，就还是能给他自己尚未成年的错觉。是倚靠他的，是仰仗他的。他的手臂环过Benny的腋下，在他的背后交叉，用力抱了抱他。  
这个傻孩子把温热的鼻翼贴在Benny的锁骨间，嘀咕说：你好傻啊。  
门轴就在此时响了。Benny一瞬间就想起，自己并没嘱咐过Daniel保守这秘密。他同样可以告诉Jackie，或者Albert，或者Dennis。最坏的情况就是眼下这样，他们一道站在门外往里边望，面上带笑，如同合伙挖到宝藏。

Benny是被拖出去的。他的“大Jackie”捞住他，手指都掐进用手背的肉里，很是用了些蛮力。他听见抱怨，大抵是说他不老实，偷偷做这个事。  
我没有……Benny说，你有办法，你让小孩子先走。我们之间的事等一下说。  
他跌跌碰碰，被拖下楼，脚步都踏得很响，总觉得小腿在栏杆上连续碰撞，可能已有了些瘀伤。  
Jackie的身材比例，是比Jacky还要娇小的。自幼习武的人，难免骨型发育受限。但他的力气非常之大，到了可怖的地步。他只一口气，就把Benny拖到当中的头号沙发圈起的一个区域，没费什么劲，即将他甩在沙发上。  
Benny是背部着陆，在软垫上弹了一下，接着要朝起坐，忽然Jackie一只手推在他胸口，拍得他胸骨都疼了。他又一下倒回去，仿佛砸在棉花里，前后都着不到力。他捂着胸口，身体将将缩起来，干咳了几声。  
等睁开眼，就看见Jacky扶着二楼的栏杆，往这里看，离得远看不清，似乎他是有一点关切的表情。  
Benny原本只觉得有点疼，委屈居多……这眼下转而就只记得忐忑和羞愤。  
他心里知道不好——大哥的气量很小。果然Jackie几无一秒暂停，这时就指着楼上那亦徒亦子的年轻人，嚷道：想食就食，唔使偷嘴啫，喺呢度百无禁忌嘅！你落嚟玩呀！

Benny迟疑了一下才确定Jackie的意思。  
十多年他习惯跟着大哥做，好事坏事都做过，全赖他心里常怀着一种有今朝没明日的念头，其实觉得这一生在一起的日子总不可能天长地久，故而真就没曾硬碰硬反对过大哥的任何意思。  
但这一桩，是万不能忍的。Jacky如他亲生，两人就在这里玩，当着众人的面，岂止是有出丑的感觉，他更有乱伦的意味。最可怖是，他明白Jackie小气，Jackie也晓得他俩实际的关系，大家都那么明白，似老夫老妻。到头来，却还是来这么一句，要给他一刀。  
Benny这时，是忿怒透了。然而在众人面前直接驳斥Jackie，与他翻脸，似乎也不可能。他撑起来，望住Albert，这是与他有关系的一个人，也说得上话。  
大约是他的眼神真就足够明白了，Albert也劝Jackie道：别要生气。  
Jackie走上前去，与他附耳说过几句，不知道到底说了什么，两个人遽然发笑，就笑做一团。Albert收回他救拯的意见，冲Dennis Law一转脸。  
连笑带嚷，就说让我的阿Dan教会“打得好”怎么玩，你有没有意见？  
阿Law久闻心机深沉，泰山崩于前亦不变色的人。这一刻他表情都像石头般凝重，直来直去说了三个字。  
不好吧？他说。  
不用客气——他们讲。  
阿Dan本就离Jacky颇近，这时候应声而至，他自来熟的，跟Jacky原就是同门老友，加之脸皮又厚，抱住他的脸庞，就在上面亲了一口。  
这个吻轻快又湿润，很响亮的一声。大家都哄笑起来，重新感到愉快。  
阿Dan讨了一个头彩，搂着Jacky道：到下面去，Benny那里，大家一起玩，会比较high。  
Jacky扭头看着他，一笑就露出一口好牙。他的犬齿牙刃细白，像食肉为生的动物一样尖锐，笑的时候，从齿尖到牙龈悉数裸露出来，毫无忌惮全无保留。  
他就这样笑着，拿一口他俩少年时都颇熟悉的京腔戏谑道：大哥刚都请我了呢，我那菜在下头已经上好喽。至于咱俩这事儿，看有没下次吧啊，大宝贝儿！  
说罢，一拧身脱出了Daniel的手。

 

TBC……


End file.
